CSI Japan
by JassXOXO
Summary: Kagome and Sango are working on a sniper case. They need help, so they call in for the best from the U.S., Inuyasha and Miroku. Will they find the killer? Love? Or perhaps, a box of ramen for poor Inuyasha. InuKag MirSan RinSess
1. Meetings

_**CSI Japan**_

This is only my second story so please be nice when you review. And if you already haven't, check out my other story please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and the gang. I also don't own CSI.

"" means talking.

'' means thought

Chapter 1:

Kagome Higaurashi stepped out of her silver 2003 Porsche 911 GT2 1800 and into the tall stone building.

Kagome Higaurashi wasn't your average 21 year old; she was 5'8 and had long blackish brownish hair.

Her eyes were a grayish blue, and her long legs. She was slim and her perfect breasts and ass made her desirable.

She could have any man she wanted, but the funny thing was that she didn't want anyone.

She just thought she was too busy to be in any type of relationship right now. But that all was going to change pretty soon.

Kagome walked up into the building, smoothed out her black skirt and sat down at her desk.

"Good morning Miss. Higaurashi!" said Ayame. Ayame was the boss's secretary.

"Please call me Kagome." Kagome said sighing, flipping through her paperwork.

"Of course! And oh yes Miss. Kagome, Rin said she would like you to meet with her in her office." Ayame said slightly giggling.

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"Something about a sniper case." Ayame answered simply.

"Ok, thanks Ayame," Kagome said standing up.

"Wait," Ayame was about to finish her sentence but Kagome swiftly walked away into Rin's office.

"Ah, Kagome nice to see you finally made it" Rin said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, tell me what do you want anyways?"Kagome asked pulling up a seat.

"You see there has been numerous of sniper cases reported in Miami this year." Rin said glimpse through several papers.

"Yeah so, what does this have to do with us?" Kagome asked. "You see we believe that the sniper has moved away from Miami and came to Tokyo."

"You mean they let the guy escape and come in to Japan!" Kagome exclaimed reading the papers about the people who the sniper has killed.

"Stupid Americans!" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Ahem! If you do not remember I married a stupid American!" Rin stated.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Kagome said blushing at the fact that Rin heard that.

You see Rin married Sesshomaru who is the chief of the CSI in Miami. (CSI Miami!) (A/N: Don't worry Kagome and Rin are like sisters! So they fight!)

"Anyways back to the story, you won't be teamed up with Sango this time, but you will be working on the same case as her. You and your new partner," Rin said, but was interrupted by Kagome.

"New partners! Why do we need some fucking new partners?" Kagome said enraged that she had to work with other people.

"Just let me finish!" Rin said getting very inpatient with the girl.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, you and your new partner will check all the scenes of the murders, while Sango and her partner will analyze the bodies for clues. Since she was here earlier than you," Rin said pointing a finger at Kagome,"I told her about it before you and she went to the airport to pick up your new partners" Rin said talking a sip of her coffee.

"Why the do we need new partners? Just because their stupid Americans doesn't mean we want to help them!" Kagome said clearly pissed with her new assignment.

"Calm down Kagome! They came from Miami just to help you!" Rin said trying to calm the enraged girl down.

"I don't care where the frig there from! Send them back!" Kagome said sitting back down. "We don't need extra help! Sango and I can do this case ourselves!"

"Sesshy picked them so they ought to be good!" Rin said losing her patience with Kagome.

'Sesshy this, Sesshy that' Kagome thought. Rin was getting on her nerves now adays, ever since she found out she was pregnant; everything, everything had to be about Sesshomaru.

But then again, Kagome knew not to anger a pregnant lady so she agreed.

"Fine I'll meet them but if they're not any good I want them gone!" Kagome said standing up.

"Good, now meet Sango at the airport ok!" Rin said pushing Kagome out of the door.

"Whatever Rin and you better not be setting me up or something. I told you I'm too busy!" Kagome said walking out of her office.

"Don't worry Kagome, I am!" Rin whispered and silently chuckled. She walked back to her office desk and opened up her laptop.

She typed a quick e-mail to her husband and then when she was finished, she flipped the laptop off.

"Bye!" Rin shouted from her office. Kagome just huffed and sauntered out of the structure. She went back into her car and drove off, speeding to get to the airport.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Airport&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Hey," Kagome grumbled.

"What's up? Why aren't you your old happy self?" Sango asked.

"Shut up" Kagome snapped coldly.

"Ok than let's go wait for the guys!" Sango said noticing that her best friend was in a very, very bad mood.

"Guys?" Kagome asked. "Yeah! Why do you ask?" Sango asked.

"Nothing" Kagome sighed. She knew Rin was probably trying to set her up, again.

She sighed and ran a hand threw her long raven black hair. She sat down on one of the chairs and made herself comfy. While Sango, who was already seated and eating a mars bar was watching out of the large window for the airplane to arrive.

The airplane arrived exactly 5 minutes after she arrived.

"There they are!" Sango said, she jumped up and down waving the guys over to them.

Kagome looked in the direction and saw a super hot guy. He had amber eyes, long silver hair, and cute puppy dog ears on the top of his head. His name: Inuyasha Tetsaugia.

There was another guy but she didn't care, but apparently Sango did!

Inuyasha noticed Kagome starring at him so he walked over to her and decided to say hi.

"Hey," Inuyasha said extending his hand.

"Hey, so are you my new partner?" Kagome asked checking him out.

"Yeah, the name's Inuyasha Tetsaugia" he answered noticing that she was checking him out she leaned close to her and whispered in her ear "Like what you see?" Inuyasha asked seductively.

Kagome blushed madly and he took that as a yes.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Kagome Higaurashi" She said still blushing.

"Nice name." he said.

The conversation pretty much ended there. Inuyasha and Miroku went to pick up their luggage and than all four headed to the parking lot.

"So do you know any good place to eat?" Inuyasha asked finally taking his chance and checked her out. 'Gods this girl is hot!'

"The plane food was disgusting" Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled at that. "Yeah, there's this great place Shikon No Tama, the food is great!" Kagome said smiling at him. 'Gods I think I'm falling for him'

"Cool," he answered. Kagome was about to say something when Miroku came up to her and asked "Fair maiden, would you do me the honor and bear my child?"

Kagome just stood there looking bewildered. "Uhh, what just happened?" she asked Inuyasha.

"I see you met my partner, Miroku Honshu" Inuyasha said laughing.

At that Miroku than went up to Sango and took her hand and kissed it.

"It is my pleasure to meet you. Such a divine lady like you should be married." Sango blushed madly but than she felt a hand on her butt.

"Hentai!" Miroku was than unconscious.

"Is he always like that?" Sango asked. "Pretty much," Inuyasha said dragging his friend to a random bench.

"Great! My partner is a Hentai!" Sango said putting her hands up.

"Well I like my partner" Kagome said but than she realized what she just said.

"I mean," Kagome started but Sango interrupted.

"OHHHH, Kagome's in love!" Sango said.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Kagome and Inuyasha in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Miroku sang waking up from his unconscious state.

"Shut it lecher" Inuyasha growled.

Trying to change the subject Kagome suggested that they go to the station.

They all agreed and split up.

Sango and Miroku went in Sango's car while Inuyasha and Kagome went in Kagome's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CSI Building&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Inuyasha right" Kagome said, "Feh, what of it bitch" Inuyasha said flipping through the magazine he was reading.

"Excuse me! Did you just call me a bitch! Well sorry Mr. Big Shot, BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS IS MY OFFICE AND MY MAGAZINE!" Kagome yelled grabbing the magazine that Inuyasha was reading.

Inuyasha winced at the tone of her voice but soon got over it. "Wench, don't yell at me! My ears hurt now!" Inuyasha said whining like a little kid.

"Well sorry; want me to kiss it better?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Sure, how about a big wet one right here" Inuyasha said pointing to his butt.

"Aargh! Ok, let's just get going to the place ok?" Kagome said pointing to the place on the map.

"Sure whatever captain. Let's just hurry ok? I'm starving" Inuyasha said.

"Fine what ever, let's just check the place out ok?" Kagome asked trying to be nice.

"Ok, let's go." They drove to the alleyway, where the sniper scene was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok ppl! Review! And tell me if you liked it. Thank you!

-Me


	2. Finding Shippo

_**CSI Japan**_

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the small home and walked in noticing the front door was open. The furniture and the rest of the stuff were in perfectly good condition, but, there was something weird in the room.

Each and every picture frame in the living room had no picture inside of it. .

"Freaky," Inuyasha whispered softly. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well you going to get ready?" she asked putting down her briefcase on the coffee table.

Inuyasha nodded and did the same as her. He opened hers and took out the victim's file.

He took a good look at the file, nodding his head once in a while. "Well it says here that she's a good citizen. Co-President of the PDA, no speed or parking tickets, she's clean." Inuyasha said.

"Nothing?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, nothing," he answered. Kagome opened her brief case and threw him some gloves. He threw them on and stuffed the info. back into the briefcase.

They put them on and took out their flashlights. Inuyasha read the file again, and then lead Kagome to the place of the murder.

Kagome followed Inuyasha up the stairs to a bedroom. The bedroom was in miraculous condition. Laundry folded up neatly in the corner, the bed made neat and tidy, you could have no clue that someone died in this very room.

"Did the cleaning crew come here or something?" she asked out loud.

"No wench, she got shot in the bathroom." He replied snottily gesturing towards the bathroom door.

"Well sorry Mr. All Mighty" Kagome answered sarcastically, "Can we just get on with it?"

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha said walking in. Inuyasha sniffed the air, yup, it definitely smelt like death. But there was something else in the air, something funky. He sniffed again trying to find the maker of the scent. He made his way up to the shower and opened the curtain to see a small young Kitsune around the age of 6 shivering wrapped in many towels.

Kagome gasped. She walked up behind Inuyasha and knelt down before the young Kitsune on one knee. "Hi, my name's Kagome, what's yours?" she asked softly.

The young Kitsune looked bewildered, "Uh, my name's Shippo" he whispered quietly.

"Well Shippo is it?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded. "Let's get you nice and warm ok?" she asked. Shippo nodded again. "Where's mommy?" he asked. "Well Shippo, you see I think your mommy's um," she turned to Inuyasha. He just shrugged hi shoulders and mouthed, "How the hell should I know?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. And turned her head back towards the young Kitsune. "You see Shippo, your mommy's gone." She replied quietly. "Gone?!?" he asked worriedly, "She didn't tell me that she was going on vacation." He said surprised.

She helped Shippo out of the shower and led him to sit on the toilet seat. Kagome got up and walked back over to Inuyasha who was checking out the bathroom for evidence.

"What do we do with the little kid?" she asked quietly so that the Shippo couldn't hear.

"Well you can bring him to the station?" Inuyasha inquired. Kagome thought about it and decided it was the best thing to do.

"What do you think they'll do to the poor kid?" she asked shakily.

Inuyasha sighed, he hated when woman went on emotional on him. He got up from his crouching state and went over to the little kid.

"Hey Shippo," he said.

Shippo looked up to see the Hanyou's face. "Yes?"

"Um, do you want to go on a little field trip?" he asked taking the little boy off the toilet seat.

"Really? Where?" Shippo asked excited.

"To a really nice place where you can sit in rolly chairs, and lots of other stuff," Inuyasha replied taking the little kid's hand.

"Ok! How about the lady over there though," Shippo asked pointing to Kagome.

"Um, I think she's gonna come with us," he replied.

"Goody!" Shippo said ecstatic to hear such good news.

"Yeah, so uh, let's go little man ok?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo nodded enthusiastically and skipped towards Kagome. He reached her and tugged at her blouse.

"Can we go now Miss?" he asked.

Kagome plastered on a fake smile and nodded. She took the young boy's hand and guided him down the stairs into her car.

Inuyasha followed and hopped into the front seat. "So you really trust me with this?" he asked.

Kagome simply nodded, "I guess, just don't hurt it, it's my baby" was her reply. That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. He put the petal to the metal, literally. They made their way to the station in less than 10 mins. Normally it would of taken them 25 mins if Kagome drove...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango and Miroku hopped out of the car and into the stone building.

"So where do we go now?" Miroku asked.

"Um, I think we have to speak with Kaede" she replied. Miroku nodded and Sango led the way to Kaede.

They walked up the stairs and into room 123. There stood an old woman, probably in her late 50's inspecting the victim's body for clues.

"Ah, children, good to see ye." Kaede said in a happy tone. She was very happy to see her grandson again.

"Good after noon Grandmother!" exclaimed Miroku in surprise. He knew his Grandmother lived in Japan, but he didn't know she worked for the CSI in Japan.

Sango stood there bewildered. The hentai and Kaede were related! She would have never believed it, she was an old, kind, gentle lady, and he was, well a hentai, a hot one too though...

Kaede looked over to see Sango in deep thought. She seemed very confused of this whole situation. "Sango?" she asked breaking her train of thought.

"What? Oh sorry, just dozed off there for a second" she replied quickly.

"Well you two should get started on her." Kaede said gesturing towards the victim's body.

"Of course" Miroku answered. Kaede handed him a file containing the victim's information and some photos. After she handed him the file Kaede left the two to work in peace.

"Well are we going to get to work or not?" Sango asked leafing through the file she stole from Miroku's hand.

"Yes," he said coming closer to Sango. His hand inches away from her butt; he tried to stop his hand but...

"Hentai!! You perv!!" exclaimed Sango slapping him very hard on his cheek.

Fuming with anger she tried to calm down, and resist every urge to strangle the pervert. She walked over to the victim's body and took inspected the body. The victim looked almost exactly like Kagome. Now that was odd. She decided to ignore that fact and got down to work.

It seemed that the person who killed her was very skilled at shooting; the sniper was probably at least 55-65 meters away from her.

The shot hit her directly in between her eyes causing an immediate death. That was pretty much it; but as she moved her body to the left, a note came out of her pocket.

It read:

Meet me at SKJHY# at 19:00. Bring the money, be there or else.

She reread the note trying to figure out what SKJHY# was. Sango sighed heavily, and put the body into the body bag and into a freezer for later further examination.

Sango looked at the note once again, but she decided to hand it over to Miroku who was typing away on the computer.

"Hey look at this," she said giving him the note. As she did she caught a glance of what was on the monitor; PORN. She glared at him and slapped him again, "You little nasty pervert! You're supposed to be doing your job, not looking at porn!" she screeched.

Miroku sat there scared out of his mind. He took a mental note, never, ever make Sango mad again. "I...I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"You better be!" she exclaimed. 'I can't believe he's my partner!' she thought.

She stomped out of the room and down the stairs into her office.

Miroku watched Sango walk down to her office, as she did she turned off his computer. He followed her down the stairs into her office.

Sango sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the case, but a certain pervert kept on popping into her head. Suddenly she saw Miroku walk inside and sit on one of her chairs.

"Nice place you got here," he said taking a look around.

"Gee, thanks" she answered gritting her teeth. She really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

Miroku didn't seem to get it so he just kept on complementing her and the room.

"Could you just leave right now?" she asked getting very pissed out at him.

"What? Oh sure," he replied getting off of her chair and leaving her office.

Sango sighed in relief, thank Kami he was gone, she really needed to relax. Just as she was going to finally get some shut eye, Ayame came in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Could you of driven any faster?" Kagome asked loudly.

"Yeah, but your stupid piece of shit is horrible" Inuyasha retorted flinging the keys at her. Kagome caught them at a lightning fast reflex making Inuyasha impressed.

"Inuyasha profanity pollutes the air you know," she replied taking the little boy into the building.

"Profanity pollutes the air you know" Inuyasha mimicked using a high squeaky voice. 'Stupid bitch,' he said hotly.

"I heard that!" he heard her scream from the door. She was one heck of a girl he thought.

Hands in his pockets, he made his way up to the building and took his own sweat time into her office.

"Took you long enough" Kagome said looking up from the computer.

"Keh, so where's the little runt?" he asked.

"Oh, I gave him to Rin. She'll know what to do with him. Poor kid though, I mean he thinks his mommy's on vacation, he'll be heart broken!" she exclaimed tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Do you know what he told me in the car?" she said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "What?"

"He, he told me I looked like his mom!" she exclaimed tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry" Inuyasha said taking her into his arms. He shifted in the chair to find a comfortable place to sit while she cried in his arms. After a few moments she stopped.

"Thanks," she said lifting her head off his chest. She wiped away some stray tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"No worries" he replied. She got off him and blushed. "Uh, we should" she started.

"Yeah," he replied. They both walked out of the office and jumped into the car and headed back to the scene of the crime.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Shippo, want some ice-cream?" Rin asked.

"Sure!" Shippo answered sitting on a nice comfy couch in Rin's office.

Rin smiled, he was a nice kid, and he sure didn't deserve to have his mother killed.

"Hey Shippo, do you have a Daddy?" she asked.

Shippo shook her head, "No Mommy 'dopted me" he replied smartly.

"Oh," she replied sadly. "Do you know who were your real mom and dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they dies in a car crash when I was 5, then mommy adopted me after that." Shippo said licking the spoon which held the cold ice-cream.

"Um, well Shippo, your Mommy's dead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dun, dun, dun, dun.... Well y'all just get to wait for another new chapter! Anyways, I'd like to thank all of y'all who reviewed! Cookies and candy for everyone!

Hope y'all like it and please review!! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or whatever! But please no flames!


End file.
